Les certitudes ont la vie dure
by WaitingonDH
Summary: OS Post-Poudlard : La vie de Drago reposait sur des certitudes. Il n'aimait pas être surpris par les personnes qui l'entouraient. Et si Hermione finissait par le surprendre et par tout renverser chez Drago ?


Les certitudes ont la vie dure.

La stabilité de Drago Malefoy reposait sur des certitudes. Il avait besoin de ces certitudes dans la vie, pour pouvoir tout anticiper. Drago n'aimait pas les surprises, alors il jugeait les gens qui l'entouraient, et finissait par établir des certitudes pour éviter qu'ils le surprennent. Il ne jugeait peut-être pas très bien les gens qu'il avait rencontré, auparavant, car il était plein de préjugés mais aujourd'hui débarrassé de la plupart d'entre eux, il se félicitait de juger plutôt bien les personnes autour de lui.

Drago avait des certitudes au sujet d'Hermione Granger. Cela faisait trois ans que Drago et Hermione étaient collègues de bureau au département de la justice magique au Ministère de la Magie. Ils étaient entrés au ministère presque en même temps après avoir eu leurs diplômes. Drago avait été engagé un mois plus tard car il avait pris des vacances avec Blaise après avoir reçu son diplôme. Hermione Granger avait tout de suite travaillé. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour les vacances apparemment. Ils travaillaient tous les deux dans le même _openspace_. Drago avait vu Hermione grandir et changer depuis ses 11 ans et jusqu'à maintenant. C'est pourquoi il pouvait dire qu'il savait des choses à son propos.

Hermione Granger avait toujours été sur son chemin. C'était inévitable, depuis l'achat de ses livres à Fleury et Bott avant sa première rentrée à Poudlard jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il se souvint de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait su instantanément qu'elle était une née-moldue. Elle était si émerveillée par la magie, entourée par ces livres, et ses parents si peu sorciers. Il avait été intrigué par elle, au premier abord. Elle et ses cheveux touffus, elle et son obsession pour les livres, et elle et son sang si impur. Sa mère avait un peu dévisagé les parents d'Hermione. Drago avait fait de même avec Hermione. Après tout, ne lui avait-on pas dit toute sa vie que les nés-moldus ne méritaient pas leur magie ? Qu'ils ne méritaient pas qu'on leurs enseigne l'art de la magie ?

Ses certitudes à l'époque n'étaient pas les mêmes qu'aujourd'hui. Il pensait que Hermione avait volé sa baguette à un autre sorcier, qu'elle ne méritait pas d'apprendre, qu'elle ne serait jamais aussi forte qu'un _vrai_ sorcier. Il pensait qu'elle n'était qu'une je-sais-tout sans intérêt, qu'une gryffondor parmi tant d'autres. Il était sûr qu'elle finirait sa vie avec Ron Weasley et avec peut être cinq enfants roux.

Drago avait balancé ces certitudes à la poubelle. Car entre temps il avait mûri et surtout il y avait eu la guerre. Parfois il se disait qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas mûri ainsi sans la guerre, et ça lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il serait resté le parfait héritier Malefoy, méprisant toujours autant les nés-moldus et les jugeant de la même manière que le faisait son père, et son grand-père.

 _Heureusement_ –en quelque sorte, car il avait quand même fallu une guerre-, il n'était pas ce type de personne là. Il était toujours l'héritier Malefoy, certes, mais il n'avait plus ces préjugés-là. Alors quand il était entré dans l'école magique supérieure de droit de Londres et qu'il avait vu Hermione Granger dans les rangs des premières années avec lui, on ne pourrait pas dire qu'il était ravi, mais il n'était pas aussi révulsé qu'avant. Il était même plutôt indifférent et peu surpris.

Bien entendu, il en avait conclu des années auparavant, lorsqu'il fut bien obligé d'admettre qu'elle était la sorcière la plus brillante de leur époque, qu'Hermione Granger méritait sa baguette magique et d'apprendre l'art de la magie. Puis il avait bien dû admettre qu'elle ne finirait peut-être pas mariée à Ron Weasley et avec cinq enfants roux quand le couple s'est séparé il y a un peu plus d'un an déjà.

Cependant pendant ces années à l'école magique supérieure de droit avec elle, il avait eu le temps de l'observer et de former de nouvelles certitudes, qui étaient probablement plus justes. En effet, pendant ces quatre années à étudier le droit, il avait eu tout le temps nécessaire pour observer et comprendre les gens qui l'entouraient. Non pas car il avait fréquenté les autres étudiants, puisqu'il avait été mis à l'écart par les autres étudiants car il était le fil d'un mangemort et avait été lui-même un mangemort, mais parce qu'à cause de cette exclusion il avait eu du temps pour lui et pour les épier.

Mais _elle_ , cette foutue Hermione Granger, n'avait pas changé son comportement envers lui, non, elle le traitait avec la même indifférence qu'avant. Et ça avait presque agacée Drago, car tout le monde ressentait quelque chose pour lui de la haine à l'admiration, de la sympathie à la colère, sauf elle. C'est pourquoi elle était devenue la personne qu'il préférait observer.

Désormais il travaillait avec elle au Ministère. Selon Drago, elle était une personne prévisible. Chaque jour elle arrivait avec exactement huit minutes d'avance pour s'installer à son bureau et finir le thé qu'elle prenait de chez elle. Elle arrivait à son bureau et déposait d'abord le thé encore chaud qu'elle portait dans ses mains sur son bureau, puis rangeait son sac dans une case de son bureau et enfin posait son manteau ou sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau. Chaque jour c'était pareil et chaque jour sa routine restait la même.

La première fois qu'il avait observé cette routine était il y a deux ans et demi. Cela faisait environ six mois qu'il travaillait au Ministère à l'époque et il devait présenter ce matin-là ses travaux préparatoires sur une affaire importante, la plus grosse affaire qu'il avait eue depuis qu'il était arrivé. Certes il avait un supérieur sur cette affaire qui allait, lui, plaider devant le Magenmagot, mais Drago était son collaborateur. Et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas échouer sur cette affaire.

Alors, il était arrivé une demie heure en avance à son bureau pour profiter du calme des locaux et pour relire son dossier et tenter de se détendre. Car oui, Drago Malefoy n'était pas du genre très détendu, même s'il ne le laissait pas paraitre. Auparavant il n'avait pas été quelqu'un de très stressé à Poudlard, car il pensait que tout lui était dû et que le monde n'attendait que lui. Mais depuis la guerre et après avoir encore rencontré des gens avec beaucoup de rancœur qui lui ont mis des batons dans les roues, il travaillait plus. Car il voulait prouver qu'il méritait sa place, et surtout, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur en tant que « ex-mangemort ». Le monde l'attendait au tournant.

Et c'est là qu'il l'avait aperçu. Huit minutes avant huit heures. Il avait pensé à lui faire une remarque car personne n'arrivait en avance. Avec le transplanage possible pour les employés du Ministère dans l'Atrium, il était très facile d'arriver pile à l'heure, et même s'ils avaient une ou deux minutes de retard, personne ne le voyait. Mais elle, elle était là huit minutes exactement avant.

Il n'avait rien dit, et n'avait fait aucune remarque. Au contraire, il l'observait et il vit pour la première fois sa routine en marche. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux dans l'openspace et elle ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois. Elle devait se dire qu'il n'était pas là, car elle devait _normalement_ être seule.

Drago était devenu quelqu'un de très observateur et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder faire, de l'observer en train de s'installer à son bureau. Le bureau de Drago était de l'autre côté de la pièce par rapport à celui d'Hermione, mais de fait, il était face à elle. Elle n'avait toujours pas levé le regard vers lui. Elle s'assit sur sa chaise et sortit ses plumes et quelques dossiers. Elle fit craquer ses doigts et prit son thermos de thé. Elle le porta à ses lèvres et leva enfin les yeux.

Drago aurait dû détourner le regard car il savait que c'était impoli de fixer les gens. Mais il ne le fit pas. Elle manqua de s'étouffer avec son thé quand elle réalisa que pour la première fois depuis les six mois qu'elle travaillait ici, elle n'était pas seule.

\- Ah, bonjour Drago ! Lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire un peu gêné.

Ça l'avait un peu étonné voire même agacé au départ qu'elle l'appelle Drago. C'était trop familier et ils n'étaient pas familiers. Puis finalement il s'y était habitué. Il avait rangé cette habitude qu'elle avait dans les certitudes qu'il avait sur elle.

\- Bonjour, Granger, répondit-il poliment avant de retourner à son dossier.

\- C'est bizarre normalement je suis seule à cette heure ici, continua Hermione sans détourner son regard de Drago.

\- Je pensais l'être aussi, répondit-il d'un plus sec que ce qu'il avait prévu.

Hermione lui avait fait un petit sourire.

Depuis ce jour-là il était toujours arrivé très exactement treize minutes en avance. Il s'était persuadé que c'était parce qu'il y avait moins de foule dans l'atrium et dans les ascenseurs, que tout était plus calme, qu'il avait le temps de s'installer et de vider son esprit de tous ses problèmes personnels avant de commencer à travailler. Il y avait sûrement du vrai en ça, mais c'était peut-être aussi pour pouvoir la voir le matin et observer sa routine. Ça le rassurait.

Avec le temps ils étaient passés de quelques mots échangés à avoir une sorte de vraie conversation le matin. Ce n'était jamais des choses personnelles, c'était toujours des sujets plutôt vagues comme la dernière Une de la Gazette du Sorcier ou le dernier scandale au ministère, ou encore la dernière grosse affaire concernant la justice magique. Il ne s'agirait pas non plus d'apprendre à se connaitre.

Pourtant Drago connaissait des détails de la vie personnelle d'Hermione. Les nouvelles allaient étrangement vite. Tous les collaborateurs de la Justice Magique mangeaient dans une sorte de cafétéria et ils prenaient tous leur café à leur étage. Et comme dans toute entreprise, ou dans tous lieux de travail, c'étaient les endroits propices pour se partager des ragots. Drago n'était pas très fan des ragots et la plupart du temps il ne les écoutait que d'une oreille. Il participait à ses conversations, simplement pour avoir de bonnes relations avec ses collègues de travail. Mais il ne divulguait jamais rien. Il écoutait. Il observait.

C'est ainsi qu'il apprit la séparation d'Hermione et Ron. Depuis plus d'un an déjà. Depuis elle n'avait fréquenté apparemment personne d'autre. Drago échafauda alors dans son esprit une autre certitude mûrement réfléchie.

Hermione Granger ne sortirait avec personne d'autre pendant un bon moment.

Pourquoi ? C'était simple selon Drago. Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de relation. A ce qu'il savait elle n'avait eu que Ron et Krum. De plus, Hermione était une jeune femme brillante mais surtout carriériste. Elle n'écraserait personne pour arriver à son but final, mais elle voulait avoir une bonne place dans son boulot et avoir des responsabilités. Elle travaillait toujours énormément pour chaque dossier et d'ailleurs elle travaillait bien plus que tous les autres. Alors il était simple d'en déduire que son but premier était de sortir de son emploi actuel et d'évoluer. Il savait qu'elle voulait finir dans le secteur de la protection juridique des créatures magiques, et il savait parfaitement qu'elle y arriverait un jour ou l'autre.

Alors tant qu'elle ne serait pas satisfaite de la place qu'elle a, elle s'acharnerait pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Car Hermione Granger était déterminée, elle l'avait toujours été. Pensait-elle à rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre ? Pensait-elle à avoir une autre relation ? Absolument pas, et Drago en était certain.

Il comprenait même. Finalement il ne cherchait pas lui non plus à rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre, il voulait lui aussi d'abord réussir dans sa carrière et se concentrer sur celle-ci. C'était pour lui un choix très judicieux.

Drago se levait donc tous les matins avec ses propres certitudes, l'esprit tranquille et sans aucune surprise. Car Drago détestait être surpris.

* * *

C'était un lundi matin d'octobre. Drago s'enveloppa dans sa veste chaude. Il était 7h44. Il rangea sa baguette dans la poche de sa veste et prit sa mallette noire. Il ne trouva pas ses clés directement et dû les chercher un très court temps. Il finit par les trouver et sentit son cœur louper un battement, il ne voulait pas être en retard. Tout devait se passer comme prévu. Il verrouilla la porte de son appartement et transplana en direction de l'atrium du Ministère. Il salua les quelques personnes qu'il croisa dans l'ascenseur. Il entendit la voix féminine qui annonçait le second étage, celui du Département de la justice magique. Il sortit, traversa plusieurs couloirs et arriva enfin à son openspace.

Quand il posa sa mallette sur son bureau il regarda l'heure. Il était 7h48. Il fronça ses sourcils. Normalement il arrivait à 7h47 et non pas à 7h48. Il soupira, une minute ce n'était rien après tout. Il s'installa alors à son bureau et exactement quatre minutes plus tard, Hermione entrait à son tour dans l'openspace.

Alors qu'elle s'installait à son bureau, Drago leva les yeux vers elle. Il ne sut pourquoi mais elle avait l'air différente ce jour-là. Pourtant elle n'avait pas de nouveaux vêtements, ni une nouvelle coiffure, ni une manière de s'apprêter qui était différente. Elle était comme à son habitude.

Cependant, Drago en était sûr il y avait quelque chose de différent.

Elle intercepta son regard et lui fit un sourire. Il lui répondit avec un hochement de tête. Son sourire ne quittait pas son visage. Quelque chose n'était pas habituel, il en était sûr.

\- Pourquoi ce sourire niais sur ton visage, Granger ? Finit-il par demander, la curiosité parlant pour lui.

\- J'ai simplement passé un bon weekend, répondit-elle.

Drago l'observa quelques secondes puis détourna le regard pour sortir ses dossiers de sa mallette.

\- Et toi, Drago ? Comment était ton weekend ?

\- Banal. J'avais beaucoup à faire avec l'affaire qui m'est tombée dessus, lui dit-il en relevant son visage vers elle.

\- Oh, celle sur le rachat de la Gazette du Sorcier ?

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Hermione pouvait voir les cernes sur son visage. Elle savait que cette affaire était compliquée et Drago assistait le juge de celle-ci. Elle se demanda à quoi ressemblait la vie de Drago en dehors du Ministère. Il était toujours si discret sur sa vie personnelle, qu'elle n'en avait presque aucune idée. Elle savait qu'il était toujours très ami avec certains anciens Serpentard comme Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson ou encore Théodore Nott. Mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait rien de plus à son sujet. Pourtant cela faisait trois ans qu'ils travaillaient ensemble et ils avaient même eu des affaires à traiter ensemble.

Mais Drago était devenu une personne discrète et presque muette. Hermione devait bien avouer qu'il n'était pas très loquace auparavant avec elle, mais elle le trouvait différent depuis la fin de la guerre. Tout le monde avait changé, mais lui il était devenu quelqu'un de solitaire. Il ne laissait personne pénétrer dans sa vie. Elle se demandait même s'il avait eu des relations amoureuses depuis. Ou juste des relations.

* * *

Drago partit à 10h30 prendre sa pause. Il avait besoin d'un café à tout prix. Il se dirigea d'un pas machinal vers la petite cafétéria. Il savait qu'il pourrait ainsi entendre les derniers potins. Il regardait la cafetière léviter magicalement pour lui servir un café dans une grande tasse. Il s'assit sur un des fauteuils, non loin de ses collègues, pour entendre leurs discussions voire y participer si l'envie lui en prenait.

Il n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Son café semblait plus intéressant en cet instant que leur discussion. Il ressentait sa fatigue et il espérait que cette affaire allait bientôt prendre fin. Il aimait le droit des affaires, il en était réellement passionné, mais ce cas-là était devenu bien trop barbant. De plus la discussion ne concernait pas des gens qui l'intéressaient. Mais il suffit d'une phrase pour qu'on attire son attention.

\- Et vous savez où j'ai croisé Hermione Granger ? Mais surtout avec qui ? Lâcha une de ses collègues qui se prénommait Sarah.

Drago leva un sourcil et tendit l'oreille, feignant tout de même l'indifférence alors que tout le monde n'attendait que les détails croustillants.

\- Samedi soir, avec Josh on voulait se faire une petite soirée romantique, commença-t-elle alors que Drago se disait que tout le monde n'en avait strictement rien à faire de sa vie personnelle, on est donc allé au nouveau restaurant non loin du Chemin de Traverse. Celui qui sert apparemment les meilleurs sushis de Londres. On est arrivé vers 19h30 et voilà que je vois à quelques tables de nous la Granger ! Dans ce restaurant très, très, romantique.

\- Et elle était avec qui ? Ne me dit pas que c'est Weasley ? Intervint un autre collègue.

\- Non, mieux ! Théodore Nott, il était à Poudlard avec elle ! S'extasia Sarah.

Alors que Drago prenait une gorgée de café avant d'entendre l'identité de son rencard, il s'étouffa ensuite avec quand il entendit le nom d'un de ses meilleurs amis. Il recracha son café dans la tasse et toussa pendant plusieurs secondes. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Drago, ça va ? S'inquiéta son collègue Paul en lui tapant un peu le dos.

\- Parfaitement, se reprit Drago. Mon café était seulement brûlant, ajouta-t-il en se levant et essayant de garder le peu de dignité qui lui restait à ce moment-là.

\- Mais tu devais être au courant, toi, puisque tu es proche de Théodore, d'ailleurs ? Demanda Sarah.

\- Bien sûr, je le savais, affirma-t-il. Après tout, il est l'un de mes meilleurs amis, ce n'est pas une surprise.

Il partit d'un pas rapide de la cafétéria. Drago détestait les surprises.

* * *

Il se trouvait que pendant le reste de la journée, Drago avait l'esprit ailleurs. Il essayait pourtant de se concentrer sur son affaire, mais rien n'y faisait. La nouvelle tournait et retournait dans sa tête. Mais il se fit vite une raison. C'était une erreur ou un malentendu. Car il ne pouvait pas avoir tort. Il le savait. Hermione Granger ne fréquentait pas Théodore Nott. Il devait pourtant s'en assurer et comptait bien voir cela avec son cher ami.

La fin de la journée arriva et Drago rassembla ses affaires rapidement. Il avait convenu d'un rendez-vous avec Théodore en fin d'après-midi. Ils devaient se retrouver dans un bar moldu à quelques rues du Ministère. C'est vrai qu'ils auraient pu se rejoindre directement dans l'Atrium puisqu'ils travaillaient tous les deux au Ministère. Mais Drago préférait être en dehors de son lieu de travail pour lui faire face.

A vrai dire, Drago ne savait pas réellement d'où venait cette idée de lui demander de rendre des comptes. Il n'était pas concerné par cette histoire il le savait bien. Il se dit alors qu'une personne normale s'intéresserait à la vie amoureuse d'un de ses amis. Oui. Voilà. C'était ça. Il se comportait comme un ami normal.

La vie amoureuse ? Drago sentit son cœur palpiter. Non, à la vie tout court. Ils n'étaient pas amoureux. Ce n'était pas ça. Ce n'était qu'un malentendu. Et Drago se comportait en tant qu'ami en s'intéressant à la vie de Théodore. Rien n'était bizarre.

Il était arrivé en premier dans ce bar. Il avait tout prévu en réalité. Il voulait être prêt, il ne voulait pas être pris au dépourvu. Il avait déjà commandé un whisky. Il devait se détendre. Pourquoi était-il si tendu d'ailleurs ? Il le finit d'une traite et vit quelques secondes plus tard Théodore pénétrer dans le bar. Il lui fit un signe de la main, pour qu'il le trouve à travers la foule du bar.

Théodore s'installa alors face à lui. Il avait un grand sourire. Il y avait de la gaîté sur son visage. La même que l'on a quand on retrouve un ami. Pourquoi Drago n'arrivait-il pas à la ressentir lui aussi ? Ils s'échangeaient des formalités. Se racontant leur propre journée, et les dernières nouvelles de leur propre vie. Drago n'écoutait qu'à moitié ce que disait Théodore car une seule question lui brûlait les lèvres. Une seule. Et c'était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser.

\- … alors je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans sa vie personnelle, mais il va falloir qu'il se calme Potter. En plus, il est pressenti pour être le directeur du bureau des aurors, je te ne raconte pas la galère que ce sera de travailler sous ses ordres. Il est tellement… lunatique, disait Théodore en tapotant sur sa pinte de bière.

\- Tu es allé samedi soir dans un restaurant avec Granger ? Demande Drago de but en blanc, ne pouvant plus prétendre s'intéresser aux problèmes de Théodore et Potter.

Théodore leva son regard vers Drago. Il avait un regard surpris. Il observa quelques secondes le visage de Drago. Il le connaissait depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Drago Malefoy n'était pas un mystère pour lui. Tout le monde disait qu'il était froid et ne laissait aucune émotion passer sur son visage, mais Théodore était tout sauf d'accord avec ça. Quand on connaissait Drago, on pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Drago n'était pas intéressé, Drago n'était pas curieux, Drago n'était pas heureux pour son ami. Drago était profondément agacé. Il avait une petite veine bleutée qui ressortait sur sa tempe gauche. Il tenait d'une main ferme son verre de whisky. Les jointures de sa main étaient devenues presque blanches. Il tapotait du bout des doigts la table en bois et essayait d'adopter une position confortable et détendue. Sauf que ça échouait bien entendu.

\- Pourquoi cette question ? Répondit alors Théodore en fronçant ses sourcils.

\- C'était les ragots du matin. Une de mes collègues au département vous a vu.

\- Alors tu connais déjà la réponse.

Drago expira un peu bruyamment et ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

\- Tu _sais_ très bien ce que je veux dire, articula-t-il.

\- Non je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, le contredit Théodore qui aimait beaucoup trop l'agacer pour arrêter.

Drago planta ses yeux froids et durs dans ceux de Théodore. Il le fixa quelques secondes. Se retenant de lui foutre peut être un coup de poing dans son visage. Drago ne savait même pas d'où sortait toute cette agressivité. Mais elle était là.

\- Tu sors avec elle ? Demanda-t-il en tentant de garder son calme.

\- Pourquoi ? Ça te ferait quelque chose que je sorte avec elle ?

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit Drago rapidement, peut-être un peu trop rapidement au goût de Théodore.

Théodore finit sa pinte et la reposa lourdement sur la table.

\- Alors il n'y a pas de question à se poser, conclut-il en haussant les épaules.

Il sortit de sa poche quelques pièces moldues et les laissa sur la table. Il se leva et prit son manteau dans l'idée de quitter le bar. Drago le regardait faire. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas lui répondre. Drago serrait de plus en plus son verre entre ses mains. Soudain, le verre céda et se brisa dans la main de Drago, faisant se retourner Théodore vers lui. Drago secoua sa main qui était pleine de whisky et de verre. Tous les clients s'étaient tournés vers eux. Mais Drago n'en avait rien à faire et ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

\- Répond-moi, Nott ! rugit-il.

\- Ce n'est malheureusement pas la bonne question que tu poses Drago, répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Pourquoi t'en soucies tu ?

Théodore s'évanouit sous les yeux de Drago. Il s'était engouffré dans la foule de clients qu'il y avait autour d'eux et avait disparu. Une serveuse avait accouru vers Drago pour lui offrir son aide. Il la regarda quelques secondes puis jeta quelques pièces moldues sur la table et quitta à son tour le bar.

Il transplana jusqu'à chez lui et jeta sa mallette sur son canapé. Il alla dans la salle de bain et tenta d'enlever avec une pince tous les bouts de verre qui était dans sa main. Il grimaçait quelque peu. Puis il chercha dans son armoire une potion pour guérir les plaies et en appliqua. Il enroula sa main dans un bandage et se regarda quelques secondes dans le miroir. Pourquoi s'en souciait-il ?

* * *

Il partit de chez lui le lendemain matin à 7h55 et arriva à 7h59 à son bureau. Il s'installa à son bureau et regarda le vide pendant quelques secondes. Il ne voulait pas être là. Il n'avait presque pas dormi.

\- Bonjour, Drago, entendit-il.

Il leva son regard et vit Hermione. Bien évidemment, elle était _toujours_ là. Tous les jours. Cela faisait trois ans qu'elle n'avait pas pris de vacances et même malade elle était là. Il soupira.

\- Tu es en retard aujourd'hui, continua-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

\- Il est exactement 7h59, je ne le suis pas, marmonna-t-il.

Elle l'observa quelques secondes. Lui et ses cheveux un peu moins bien peignés que d'habitude. Lui et ses cernes violettes. Lui et son visage si inexpressif et expressif à la fois. Lui et son regard las.

\- Cela fait deux ans et demi que tu arrives avant moi, constata-t-elle.

\- Tu avais remarqué ? Demanda-t-il presque étonné.

\- On est que tous les deux, tous les matins, jusqu'à 7h58. Pendant exactement six minutes, nous sommes seuls tous les matins depuis deux ans et demi. C'est compliqué de ne pas le remarquer, souffla-t-elle en souriant. Tu es toujours là, et tu fais toujours semblant de ne pas me voir arriver, jusqu'à ce que je te dise bonjour.

Drago la fixa pendant quelques secondes, se demandant si elle aussi l'avait observé tout ce temps, comme il l'avait fait. Peut-être qu'elle aussi fonctionnait comme lui. Bâtissant des certitudes sur chaque personne qui l'entourait car elle n'aimait pas les surprises. Il se dit alors que ce ne serait pas impossible. Elle aimait tout savoir, tout connaître, et peut-être que cela s'étendait à plus que les compétences et le savoir.

* * *

Drago était prêt. Il était 7h44 et il aurait déjà dû partir. Mais il attendait, mallette en main et les yeux rivés sur sa montre. Il commençait à se dire que cette fixation sur le temps et la précision était complètement stupide. Il se sentait bête.

7h49. Il sortit de son appartement et le verrouilla. Il transplana et arriva dans l'atrium du Ministère. Il y avait déjà plus de monde que quand il partait plus tôt. Il avança d'un pas décidé vers les ascenseurs. Et alors il la vit. Elle allait entrer dans un ascenseur. Il la reconnut à sa coupe de cheveux. Si on pouvait appeler _ça_ une coupe, se dit-il. Il pressa le pas, courut presque même, pour atteindre l'ascenseur. Les portes allaient se fermer. Elle le vit et passa son bras entre les deux portes, pour empêcher leur fermeture. Drago se faufila dans l'ascenseur et resta debout à côté d'elle.

\- Bonjour, souffla-t-il.

Elle leva son visage vers lui et lui fit un sourire.

\- Bonjour, Drago, répondit-elle avant de prendre une gorgée de thé.

Drago s'emmura dans le silence. Il regardait ses pieds et avait l'impression que le temps passait lentement. Chaque seconde semblait durer des heures. Il était proche d'elle, et il ne savait même plus comment se comporter. Alors que finalement, il n'avait pas de comportement à avoir. Elle n'était _rien_ pour lui. Elle ne représentait _rien_. Il n'était même pas ami. Et il ne voulait pas l'être, son ami. Pas vrai ?

La voix annonça leur étage et il lui fit signe de sortir en première. Elle se faufila vers la sortie et Drago sentit sa main frôler la sienne par inadvertance. Ça n'aurait pas dû le perturber. Elle n'avait pas fait exprès. Elle était juste sortie, et il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espace. Mais il se sentait incapable de bouger. Elle se retourna pour voir s'il suivait et le vit dans l'ascenseur, comme coincé, incapable de bouger.

\- Drago ? L'appela-t-elle.

Il sortit de son état de paralysie et courut presque pour sortir de l'ascenseur. Elle attendit qu'il la rejoigne.

\- Tu as oublié qu'on travaillait ici ? Rit-elle.

\- Non, j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées, répondit-il vaguement.

\- Tu l'es souvent, constata-t-elle.

Drago s'arrêta de marcher et la regarda étrangement. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourcil levé comme pour lui demander pourquoi il s'arrêtait.

\- C'est faux, se défendit-il.

\- Tu es bloqué dans l'observation, tes pensées et dans le silence le plus total depuis… commença-t-elle. Depuis la fin de la guerre. Avant tu étais plus dans l'affrontement.

\- Oh, parce que tu me préférais avant, Granger ? Ricana-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Tu as simplement changé. Mais tu restes inaccessible. D'une différente manière, conclut-elle avant de rentrer dans l'openspace.

Drago la suivit et fit de même. Il s'installa à son bureau. Ce n'était pas une surprise. Il ne voulait pas être accessible. Il se méfiait de tout le monde, et il ne voulait pas être l'ami de tout le monde. Ce n'était pas son genre. Il n'était pas un… un Potter.

Il se renferma sur lui-même tout le reste de la journée. Comme à son habitude. Il n'était pas dans l'action. Il n'était que dans l'observation. Il commençait à se dire qu'un jour ça lui poserait réellement des problèmes. Il savait être dans l'action quand il était question de son travail. Il voulait tout. Il voulait réussir. Mais dans la sphère personnelle, quand il était question d'avoir des rapports avec les autres, il ne l'était pas. Il observait. Il ne disait rien. Il était passif.

Et finalement, il s'agaçait lui-même. Car s'il avait été dans l'action, ça aurait été lui qui aurait été au restaurant avec Hermione. Le voulait-il ? Aurait-il voulu être à la place de Théodore ? Et la réponse était évidente, et pourtant si complexe à s'avouer. Car oui. Il aurait aimé. Les choses avaient-elles tant changé pour lui ?

Il s'allongea dans son lit le soir venu. À force de l'observer, avait-il appris à l'apprécier ?

* * *

Il apparut le lendemain matin dans l'atrium du Ministère, comme tous les jours de la semaine. Il espérait que cette semaine se termine vite. Il avançait machinalement vers les ascenseurs. Il avait fait exprès d'arriver plus tard, espérant croiser à nouveau Hermione. Mais il ne pouvait l'apercevoir près des ascenseurs. Il s'arrêta face à la porte de l'ascenseur, attendant que celle-ci s'ouvre. Elle était sûrement déjà en haut.

\- Est-ce notre nouvelle routine, Drago ? Chuchota-t-on près de lui.

Il se tourna et laissa s'échapper un sourire. Et elle l'apprécia. Car elle se rendait compte que ce n'était pas souvent qu'elle le voyait sourire, alors elle apprécia ces quelques secondes. Ces quelques secondes de lumière. Ces quelques secondes où il semblait sortir de son silence et de sa mélancolie.

\- Tu devrais sourire plus souvent, ne put-elle s'empêche de lui souffler.

Il sembla décontenancé pendant un instant, mais entra avec elle dans l'ascenseur. Il pouvait sentir son odeur. Elle était juste à côté de lui et semblait lui lancer des petits regards parfois. C'était furtif. Comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien là, alors qu'il ne pouvait pas partir. Il se tourna vers elle. l'ascenseur montait vers leur étage. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait le courage de faire ce qu'il comptait faire. Mais il en avait marre d'être passif, d'être dans l'observation. Il était temps d'agir et d'oser sortir de sa zone de confort.

\- Tu fais quelque chose demain soir Granger ? Osa-t-il enfin demander.

Elle leva son regard vers lui.

\- Non, hésita-t-elle. Je… je suis libre demain soir.

\- Pas de Théodore ? Finit-il par demander.

\- Théodore ? Nott ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Drago la fixait. Elle savait de quoi il parlait. Après tout il était ami avec Théodore et les nouvelles allaient vite au Ministère.

\- Je suis libre, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas vif vers son bureau alors que Drago prenait son temps. Elle avait dit oui. Il avait osé. Il se demandait ce qui s'était réellement passé. Ça avait été comme si ce n'était pas lui. Il lui fallut du temps pour se concentrer sur ses dossiers. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder, comme pour attester que tout ceci était bien réel.

* * *

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Pourquoi lui avait-il demandé cela ? De quoi allaient-ils parlé ? Et s'ils ne s'entendaient pas ? Après tout, ils s'étaient détestés ouvertement pendant des années, à Poudlard. Certes entre temps il y avait eu une guerre et beaucoup de changements. Mais cela voulait-il dire qu'ils auraient droit à un nouveau départ ?

Il tournait en rond devant le restaurant. Elle était en retard. Mais il ne voulait pas s'installer à l'intérieur. Il voulait l'attendre dehors. Il avait besoin d'air, de toute manière. Il entendit le craquement du transplanage et elle atterrit au coin du chemin de Traverse. Elle était à quelques mètres de lui. Il ne pouvait la voir que grâce aux quelques lumières qu'il y avait dans le chemin. Mais il ressentit une chaleur en lui. Elle s'approcha de lui avec un sourire tout aussi chaleureux et il aurait tout donné pour en voir d'autres comme celui-ci.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et ils entrèrent dans le restaurant. Drago commanda une bouteille de vin, car il savait que ça ne serait pas de trop pour aider à le détendre. Ils échangeaient des banalités sur le travail et leur propre vie. Ça aurait pu être ennuyant mais Drago sentait l'électricité et il était sûr qu'Hermione la sentait aussi.

\- Comment ont réagi Potter et Weasley quand ils ont su que tu serais ici avec moi, ce soir ? Demanda Drago avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- À vrai dire ils ne le savent pas. Je ne leurs raconte pas chacune de mes journées dans les détails, tu sais, répondit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

\- J'imagine que c'est mieux comme cela, souffla-t-il. Et Théodore ?

Hermione leva son regard vers lui et un sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage. Drago était presque étonné de voir ce type de sourire chez elle.

\- Il n'y a rien entre nous deux, si c'est la question. Nous sommes amis.

Drago semblait dubitatif. Il resta quelques instants silencieux. Il sentait l'entourloupe, mais il tirerait ça au clair plus tard. Hermione l'observa quelques secondes.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé Drago ? Demanda alors Hermione en rassemblant son courage. Tu n'étais pas si… silencieux et observateur avant.

\- La guerre et un procès, Granger.

\- Je pensais en réalité que tu aurais eu plus de rage, en sortant de tout cela. La guerre a été injuste pour toi…

\- Elle l'a été pour tout le monde, la coupa-t-il. Il y a eu des morts. Je ne suis pas dans le pire des cas.

Hermione prit une nouvelle bouchée de son plat, puis une gorgée de vin. Drago la fixait.

\- Le procès n'a pas suffi à clôturer mon cas pour certains, expliqua-t-il. Il y avait toujours de la rancœur et il y en a encore. Je sais que je n'ai le droit à l'erreur. J'ai été mis à l'écart, tout comme beaucoup d'autres.

\- Tu ne mérites pas ça, murmura Hermione. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais.

\- Peut-être que je le mérite. Peut-être pas. Tout ceci est subjectif.

Il prit une gorgée de vin alors qu'il posait son autre main sur la table. Hermione observa sa main quelques secondes, puis détourna son regard vers Drago.

\- Tu aurais dû venir me voir. Je ne t'aurais pas mis à l'écart, Drago, ajouta-t-elle en attrapant sa main.

\- Granger, rit-il. Défenderesse des faibles et des opprimés.

\- Tu n'es pas faible, le contredit-elle. Je maintiens tu aurais dû.

Drago souffla.

\- Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas t'approcher et encore moins de parler. A chaque fois je repensais au… au manoir. Et j'entendais les cris. Et je me sentais… je me sens coupable.

\- Ce n'était pas de ta faute, Drago. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, l'excusa-t-elle. On était des gosses. On avait 17 ans. C'était trop tôt, trop dur, ça nous dépassait.

Hermione laissa échapper un sourire. Elle se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'ils avaient réellement une discussion profonde et honnête et que c'était la première fois qu'ils reparlaient de tout cela. Cela semblait peut-être bizarre de parler de choses comme ça à un rendez-vous, mais ils avaient un passé commun et ils ne pouvaient pas agir comme s'il n'existait pas.

Et finalement, alors que Drago pensait que cette conversation aurait plombé leur rendez-vous, elle eut l'effet inverse. Elle les libéra de quelque chose. Elle libéra surtout Drago d'un poids qu'il avait et dont il n'arrivait à se débarrasser. Il n'avait pas pensé que Hermione serait la solution à toute cette culpabilité. Car finalement, c'était peut-être ça qui l'empêchait de l'approcher. Il se sentit plus libre de lui parler de tout et n'importe quoi, de lui raconter des choses plus personnelles. Il se sentit légitime à être heureux et à rire. Alors qu'avant il pensait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit, qu'il ne le méritait pas.

Il apprit à réellement connaître Hermione, au-delà de ses simples observations et de ses certitudes. Ils en oublièrent de manger leur repas tant qu'il était encore chaud. Ils oublièrent qu'ils étaient dans un restaurant. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux, et Hermione se sentait transporter par leur conversation, par leur connexion. Eux. C'était évident. Et au fond d'elle-même, elle le sentit. Même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, même si elle voulait être dans le déni, elle n'aurait pas pu le nier. Car ça leurs avait éclaté dans la figure. Drago se surpris à découvrir une nouvelle certitude.

Ils sortirent du restaurant et furent les derniers à partir. On les avait presque mis à la porte. Ils se retrouvèrent devant l'établissement à se regarder.

\- C'était une très bonne soirée, Drago, lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

Drago acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Elle leva son regard vers lui alors qu'il la regardait, voire même la dévorait du regard.

\- Tu comptes m'observer encore combien de temps, Drago ? Souffla-t-elle alors.

Et il se rendit compte que depuis toujours elle savait. Elle avait peut-être compris avant lui que ce n'était pas que de la curiosité quand il l'observait, quand il notait toutes ses manies. Alors il s'approcha et posa une de ses mains sur sa joue pour l'amener vers lui. Puis il l'embrassa. Elle répondit au baiser. Il se demanda alors pourquoi il avait attendu tout ce temps.

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde !

Et voilà un nouvel OS. Je travaille sur une nouvelle fiction aussi, mais je ne garantis rien, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ces derniers temps. J'ai dû commencé 2 fictions différentes et j'ai jamais pu les finir, les OS, n'en parlons pas. Enfin bon, j'espère que cette "malédiction" est terminée maintenant vu que je publie de nouveau.

Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas et qui ne voudraient plus, je vous invite à voir mon profil et mes autres fictions et OS !

Sinon, j'espère que cet OS vous a plu ! J'avais voulu écrire quelque chose de simple et léger, comme souvent dans mes OS, si vous en avez déjà lu auparavant :).

Je m'excuse s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe, je suis pas mal crevée en ce moment, je l'ai relu mais bon... Je me connais il doit y en rester.

Breeef, je vous fais de gros bisous et j'espère pouvoir lire vos avis et impressions dans les reviews !


End file.
